beyblademyworldfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Pegasus' Dagboek: deel 3.
Lief dagboek, Ik zit in Tsubasa's auto, naast Victoria. We zijn op weg naar Celia. We gaan haar ophalen voor een reünie in Benkei's hamburgerzaak. Wel jammer dat Gingka er niet bij kan zijn. Ik mis hem. Maar ik ben ook ontzettend blij dat ik Victoria, Tsubasa en Celia er wel zijn. Ik moet stoppen met schrijven, we zijn er bijna. tot straks, Elina ps. Victoria, ik zie heus wel dat je subtiel probeert mee te lezen. Dit is mijn DAGBOEK en dus privé. Je bent gewaarschuwd. Ik kijk naar Victoria. Die krijgt een rood hoofd en mompelt snel : "sorry..." "Geeft niet." Tsubasa kijkt over zijn schouder " we zijn er bijna." "Oké. Let nou maar op de weg!" Zegt Victoria. Tsubasa stopt bij een redelijk groot huis. Ik ben verbaast. Ik vraag me af of Celia een vriend heeft. Wat moet ze anders in zo'n groot huis. Dan zou ze toch ergens on een flatje wonen of zoiets? "Bel jij maar aan." Zegt Victoria, " ik denk dat ze jou wel wil zien." Ik stap uit en loop naar de voordeur. Ik voel me zenuwachtig, maar ik weet eigenlijk helemaal niet waarom. Toen ik Tsubasa weer zeg was ik helemaal niet zenuwachtig. Ik zucht. Zou ze veranderd zijn? Dat moet haast wel, we zijn allemaal ongelofelijk veranderd de afgelopen 7 jaar. Ik bel aan. Een versufte Celia doet de deur open. Dan ziet ze dat ik het ben. "Elina! Je bent terug! Dat moet iedereen meteen weten!" gilt ze. Tsubasa fluistert tegen Victoria: "Als we het nog niet wisten, dan wisten we het nu wel." Heel even kijk ik naar Celia. Nog steeds hetzelfde kapsel, zelfde kledingstijl en dezelfde hyperactiviteit als vroeger. Ze is echt niets veranderd. Ik omhels haar. " We houden een soort reünie in Benkei's hamburgerzaak. Ga je mee? Dan praten we daar wel bij." "Moet je dat echt vragen? Natuurlijk ga ik mee!" Snel trekt ze haar schoenen aan en sprint naar de auto. lachend loop ik achter haar aan. Tsubasa en Victoria stappen ook in en we rijden weg. Bij de hamburgerzaak staat iedereen al op ons te wachten. Als we aankomen zwaaien ze vrolijk naar ons. Met z'n allen gaan we naar binnen en gaan we aan een lange tafel zitten. Benkei haalt een grote schaal met hamburgers en zet die neer in het midden van de tafel. Iedereen is druk in gesprek. Celia stuitert de hele zaal door (ze was altijd al hyper, maar dit wordt toch wel een beetje maf.), Victoria en Madoka zijn in een verhitte discussie en Kyoya zit tegen Tsubasa op te scheppen over hoe sterk hij is. Dan zie ik Kakeru aan de hoek van de tafel zitten. Ik loop naar hem toe en trek hem overeind. Dan schreeuw ik tegen iedereen: " Mensen, mag ik even de aandacht?" Langzaam wordt het stil in de zaal (zelfs Celia wordt rustiger!!!). "Dankje. Oké iedereen, ik wilde aan jullie voorstellen: Kakeru, het broertje van Kyoya!" Ik duw hem naar mijn vrienden toe, die meteen vragen beginnen te stellen. In het begin kijkt hij een beetje ongemakkelijk, maar al snel beantwoord hij enthousiast alle vragen. Ik lach en ga tegenover Hyoma zitten. Als die doorkrijgt dat ik niet eet vraagt hij: "Lust je nog steeds geen hamburgers?" Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Echt waar, soms vraag ik me af of Gingka en jij wel echt familie zijn." Ik lach. Dan staan Tsubasa en Victoria op. " wij gaan naar huis. Victoria heeft rust nodig. Kom morgen maar naar mijn kantoor, ik wil je graag meer laten zien over de nieuwe gevechts bladers." Zegt Tsubasa, en hij en Victoria lopen naar buiten. Ik zonder me af van de groep en sla mijn dagboek open. Categorie:Pegasus' Dagboek Categorie:Izumi2001